Foxhunt: Want For A Fox
by ArabianNights18
Summary: Continuation of my oneshot, Foxhunt. Legolas seeks answers after a winter masquerade, when a lady runs away with his heart. He must depart on a journey to find her and the answers to explain her sudden disappearance. The quest before him will be anything but simple; especially as a series of visions start to fill in the details of her identity, which is far from ordinary.
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note***

_If you haven't, read my oneshot **Foxhunt** before reading this. I had quite a few requests to continue this story, so I thought I'd throw out a chapter to test the waters and see how it is received. This story was inspired by my personal love of foxes, the fact that my college mascot was a vixen, and the song _Black Fox _by Heather Dale (I highly recommend listening to Heather Dale on youtube if you like folk music and/or Arthurian legend). I would really appreciate reviews. _

* * *

"Legolas? What are you doing?"

"Packing," Legolas said shortly, continuing his frantic search through his desk without looking up. Finding the map he was hunting for, he strode quickly across the room and shoved it into a pocket of his traveling bag. He ignored his mother and went over to his wardrobe, pulling out several pairs of leggings and tunics and tossing them onto his bed.

"Whatever for?!" she asked, dodging out of his way as he returned to the bed, throwing his clothing haphazardly into the bag, muttering to himself. Queen Maeriel watched him with obvious concern, not sure what to make of her son's strange behavior.

"I have to find her," he said earnestly, still not looking up at her. "I am not going to let her get away that easily."

"The lady from last night?" Maeriel asked in surprise. "You did not catch her?" The queen had observed her son for much of the previous evening. As Legolas had suspected, she had hoped the masquerade would give him a chance to interact with the ladies of court without his title interfering. But she had been frustrated at his apparent lack of interest in doing anything but stand in the shadows watching others enjoy the festive atmosphere of the ballroom. It had gotten to the point where she was on the verge of scolding him for his lack of cooperation when she saw him eyeing a lady dressed all in white, a fox mask covering her delicate features.

Maeriel had watched with interest as Legolas let several elves dance with her before finally vacating his post on the edge of the dance floor. They had spoken briefly before the lady let him lead her in a dance, and the queen had watched with no small amount of surprise and delight as Legolas had stared at her with undivided attention through several songs, making no indication he wanted to let her go. In fact, when she had caught glimpses of his features beneath his hood, she had seen a glint in his eye that she could only describe as fascinated desire.

"No," Legolas said tartly, clearly irritated at his mother's inquiries. "I did not." The irony of the whole situation was not lost on the queen. Legolas, dressed as a dark hunter, had somehow managed to become ensnared by a lady dressed as a pure white fox. Their contrasts had been rather beautiful to watch, seeing the lady's face shining with light while his was concealed in shadows. The queen had startled her husband when she suddenly took his arm in a vice grip, eyes wide as she watched the vixen kissing her son. But when the king looked up, it was just in time to see Legolas rip off his hood and mask for no apparent reason, racing out of the ballroom into the snow-covered gardens without a second thought. She had assumed Legolas, a seasoned tracker, would be able to find his lady. But it appeared the fox had slipped through his grasp.

"Surely she did not get too far," the queen said, putting a reassuring hand on Legolas's arm with a smile. I am certain you will find her soon enough."

"I do not think it is going to be quite that easy," Legolas said harshly, pausing as he continued to avoid his mother's eye.

"What are you two doing?" King Thranduil asked, glancing in through the open door to see his wife and son with strange looks on their faces. "What is going on?"

"Legolas is going on a trip, it seems," Maeriel said, looking around at her husband with a worried expression on her face. "Though I am not entirely sure why."

"Legolas?" the king asked, coming into the room. His brow furrowed as he saw the frown on the prince's face. "Legolas, what is going on?"

"It is that lady I told you about last night," Maeriel said softly. "She apparently got away."

"Well that should not be a problem for you, then. Surely it will not take very long for you to find her again." Though the king had only briefly seen his son dancing with the lady in question, he was rather pleased to hear that his son had finally taken an interest in someone. He had not given much thought to her sudden disappearance and his son's exit after her, but now he wondered what exactly had happened. "Why did she run in the first place?"

"I do not know," Legolas sighed, eyes glazed over as he stared at the stitching on his bag. "But she would not give me even her name. She said that if I really wanted to know, I would have to seek out the answers myself. So I will. I am not going to let her get away from me."

"How did she escape anyway?" Thranduil asked, curious as to how a single maiden on foot could outrun a seasoned hunter like Legolas. "And how do you expect to find her if you do not even know her name?"

"I do not know," Legolas said carefully. "But I will find a way. As for her escape…" he trailed off, thinking back to how she had disappeared into the snow, leaving no trace for him to follow. "I think she is one of the Maiar."

Both the king and queen stared at Legolas, shocked at his declaration. The Maiar, the kin of the Valar that helped them shape the world. Rarely did one of the Maiar reveal themselves to the elves, in Middle Earth or in Valinor. It was true that some were sent to aid the fight against Sauron during the Third Age, becoming the Istari, commonly called wizards by the mortal races. But few others were known by name, even amongst the Firstborn.

Thranduil and Maeriel began speaking once more after the initial shock wore off, but Legolas was not listening. His declaration had caused him to enter a strange trance, his vision going dark as he remained still, images slowly returning to his eyes. But they were not of his room or his parents, but of a vast blue body of water, shimmering in starlight and bathing him in a sense of tranquility he had never felt before. As his eyes took in the beauty of the shores, he saw a tall figure upon a white horse that shone as if it was made of moonlight. A horn rested on his hip as he looked out over the shores, his face turned away. But there was a light about him that told Legolas exactly who it was his eyes were beholding.

As he watched the figure pause, his great horse stamping the ground with its golden hooves, new figures appeared from the trees behind him. Two foxes pranced around the horse's feet, unbridled joy in their playful chase. One red, one white. Though no words were spoken, the foxes ended their jovial dash, coming to stand beside the hooded rider. Reverence was on their faces as they looked up at the hunter on his horse, and in that moment, Legolas knew.

His eyes darkened once more and he came out of his trance abruptly, hearing his parents' anxious voices filling his ears and a hand on his arm as his mother sought to bring him back to the present.

"Legolas?! Are you alright?"

"I think so," Legolas said breathlessly, his eyes wide as he processed the vision he had just witnessed. "But I think she was there."

"Where? What do you mean?" Maeriel asked anxiously, her hand still gripping Legolas tightly as if she feared he would lose himself to his own mind if she did not maintain contact.

"I had a vision," Legolas said, staring up over his mother's head and meeting his father's concerned gaze. "Or a memory. But she was there, at the beginning. When Orome rode through the forests of Middle Earth and discovered the Eldar. She and another ran with him, fending off the darkness of Morgoth. And she witnessed the meeting at Cuivienen."

"How do you know?" Thranduil asked, his voice betraying his concern for Legolas's sanity. This was a serious claim. It was just not possible. Legolas recognized the gravity of his words, and took a deep breath.

"I saw Orome on the banks of the Sea of Helcar, the light of the stars reflected on the waters. He rode a white horse of moonlight with his horn, the Valaroma, on his hip. It could be no other. And beside him ran two foxes, one of red, one of white. I saw her eyes, _Adar_. They were the same golden amber I saw last night. The same orbs that disappeared into the snow before my eyes, leaving nothing but a dead end and fox prints on the riverbank."

"Tell me this," Thranduil said, worried at the certainty in the prince's voice. "What would a Maia of Orome be doing celebrating the winter solstice in our halls? What was her purpose in drawing you to her and then fleeing?"

"I do not know," Legolas admitted, feeling his resolve strengthen despite the growing list of questions he found piling up in his mind. "There is much I do not understand about this. But I will find the answers. They are out there, waiting for me to discover. She told me that I could find answers if I had a strong heart and will. I cannot let this go. I must know."

"Do not let your heart be ruled by this creature," Thranduil cautioned. "You do not yet know her purpose. It could destroy you, seeking that which cannot be found. So few of the Maiar are known to us, it will not be an easy task ahead of you."

"I am well aware of the mountains I will climb to reach the answers I seek. And though I appreciate your concern, it comes too late. She had my heart from the moment I looked into her eyes and heard her soft voice. I have given her mine, now I must face the challenges ahead of me to get her heart in return. I am not afraid."

"Then I shall fear for you, my son," Thranduil said, brow furrowed as he took in the resolute blue eyes that stared back at him. "But I can see that there is little I can do to sway you from your journey. You have always been a hunter, and now I think this just may be the greatest hunt of your life. Do be careful, and be wary on the road. I feel in my own heart that this will not be a simple task of finding a name. I feel uneasy in my soul as I contemplate this mystery. I do believe events have been set in motion that can sweep you away if you do not tread lightly."

"Thank you, _Adar_," Legolas said softly, bowing his head respectfully to the king. His eyes met his mothers, so full of worry and fear, and he felt his arms reach out to embrace her, giving her comfort while he still could before he departed on his mission into the unknown wilds of Aman. "Do not worry for me, _Naneth_," he whispered in her ear. "For I intend to return with a bride. It is what you have always wanted for me, is it not?"

"It is, my dear," Maeriel said, her voice gentle and trembling. "But I fear what it may cost you to find your lady. I only hope that it shall be worth the struggles you will face, and that you will return to me in one piece."

"I shall be back. Have strength, _Naneth_, for if I do die, it will be in the pursuit of love, and that is an honorable death. If I go to the Halls of Mandos, then so be it. My fate is what the Valar have determined, and so I go to it gladly."

"Be safe, my son," the queen whispered softly, unshed tears in her eyes as she watched her child collect his travel bags, bow, quiver, and knives, shouldering the lot of them. With one last nod, he disappeared out the door, on a quest that neither Thranduil nor Maeriel knew if he would return from in the end.

"I need speed and strength from you, my friend," Legolas whispered as he stroked his dapple grey stallion, his travel gear already situated on the horse's back. "I do not know what challenges are before us, but I hope you are with me, whatever may come."

The elf's blue eyes met dark brown ones, calm and steady. With one last glance at his home, not knowing when or if he would return to it, Legolas swung into the saddle and urged his mount to ride north. The hunter was off to find his elusive vixen, with the wind in his hair and strength in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_Made the most of my sickness this weekend by writing you all a new chapter instead of partying with my rowdy housemates. With luck, you will get one more chapter before I vanish for a couple months, but I cannot make any promises. I have a great deal of work ahead of me before I depart on my voyage. Do enjoy chapter 2 of Foxhunt: Want For A Fox!_

* * *

"Thank you for seeing me, Lord Elrond."

"Certainly, Prince Legolas. What has caused you such agitation that you have refused a bath and a warm meal in order to speak with me?"

Legolas was quite conscious of the fact that he was dripping on the delicate tile flooring of Elrond's study. A pool of water was forming along the vine pattern at his feet, growing steadily as every article of clothing sought to rid itself of the excess water gained in the deluge still pouring down on the home of Lord Elrond and his kin. But his discomfort was only a minor unconscious awareness in light of his real problem, the one that had driven him to seek the counsel of the elven lord before him.

"I am looking for someone," Legolas said urgently, not able to keep the overriding emotion from his voice fully. He had spent the last several weeks of travel thinking of little else but his quarry, and the emotions his white lady elicited in him were as tumultuous as the moment she had abandoned him on the dance floor. "A Maia of Oromë."

"What need have you with one of the Maiar?" Elrond asked evenly, though his eyebrows raised slightly to indicate his growing interest in the prince's dilemma. Whatever concerns he had expected to hear, this had not entered his musings.

"Not just any of the Maiar," Legolas said quickly. "A specific one."

"And what is this Maia's name?"

"That is why I have come seeking your aid, my lord. I do not know."

"I am not sure I understand," Lord Elrond said slowly, steepling his fingers under his chin with a frown. "You seek a specific Maia, but know not which one? Perhaps you should go back and explain to me from the beginning."

"I only know what she looks like in her physical form," Legolas said, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He could still see the intelligence and strength in her amber eyes, as if he had never taken his eyes from hers. Opening them again, he continued. "She came to me in the form of an _elleth_ dressed all in white, a fox mask on her face. Her eyes are as liquid gold and her lips as the reddest of rose petals." Legolas paused, his eyes turning glassy as he continued, spilling out his brief encounter with the lady in poetic words that told Lord Elrond of his purpose long before he actually admitted it. He desired her for his bride, and would have no other.

"So you come to me now in the hopes that I can give you insight into the identity of this elusive vixen," Lord Elrond summarized, both amused and intrigued by the plight of the elf before him. "A Maia that appears to have a fondness for elven festivals and merry gatherings. I am sorry to inform you, Prince Legolas, that I do not know the identity of your mystery lady. Though I have come across the names of more Maia than most in my years of study, none of your descriptions bring to mind any of them. Nor have I had the pleasure of meeting her in person, though perhaps she has attended our festivals before and I have simply overlooked her presence."

"I find that unlikely," Legolas said seriously. "She is not an individual easily missed in any crowd."

"Perhaps not by a young _ellon_ like yourself, but my eyes are only drawn to Celebrían." Legolas could not argue with the lord. Lady Celebrían, wife of Lord Elrond, was a vision and radiated a joyous light as brilliant as her mother, Lady Galadriel. But even the brightest of the elves could not compare to the Maia that was currently hiding in the wilderness somewhere with the heart of the prince.

"That being said, I will say this. As elusive as the Maiar are, there is always a chance someone has met the one you seek and wrote about the encounter, especially if she is as memorable as you claim. If you wish, you have my permission to utilize the resources in my library to aid in your search. There may be some hidden source of information among the pages of a long forgotten volume. I will have a room prepared for you immediately. You may stay as long as you must to find your answers."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," Legolas said, bowing his head respectfully. "I will do as you suggest. I do apologize for imposing on you without warning, and for watering your floors."

"Think nothing of it, Prince Legolas. You are always welcome in my home. Even when you bring lakes in with you."

* * *

Legolas took little time to strip out of his wet clothes, bathe, and put on a clean tunic and leggings. He was eager to begin searching for any mention of the fox Maia, his determination not dampened by the lack of information from Lord Elrond. She had explicitly said that there were few who knew of her, but that also implied that there were those who wandered Valinor that could provide insight into her identity. He had not forgotten how she said his friends would guide him on his path. Lord Elrond was doing just that, so it was with indomitable enthusiasm that he strode into the library, his hair still damp and his eyes bright as he looked around at the shelves upon shelves of tomes filling the cavernous hall.

Books from every race were kept in this room, detailing events back to the days the Valar still walked amongst the elves. Though well-kept and treated with the most delicate of hands, some of these volumes would likely turn to dust if touched, their knowledge lost to time. Unease began to enter Legolas's thoughts. If she had been a trusted servant of Oromë, it was far more likely that her identity would be kept in the pages of these older volumes than the newer, glossy covers that begged to be taken from the shelves and read.

But he had to begin somewhere, and so with a long, thin finger, he pulled a leather-bound book from the nearest shelf, striding towards an empty couch in the corner of the room. He sat himself down and began reading, his eyes hungry to find mention of the mysterious fox.

* * *

It was with great reluctance that Legolas abandoned his search for the evening to join Lord Elrond at dinner. As much as he resented the formalities, he knew it would be the epitome of rude to ignore his host the first night of his arrival. He hoped that he could avoid such inconveniences for the rest of his stay, however long that may be. But for that night, he would don his royal image and join the lord's table for the evening meal.

"Dear me, I had heard we had a royal guest, but I admit I did not believe it was true," a laughing voice called as Legolas entered the dining hall, dressed in a silver tunic with his thin crown resting on his brow. Legolas gave a genuine smile as his eyes met those of the speaker. It had been many long years since he had seen Elrond's sons, but neither Elladan nor Elrohir had changed in that time. Both stood to greet the prince with broad grins on their faces and mischief in their eyes.

"Do you believe it now, Lord Elladan? Perhaps you have taken a blow to the head and are simply imagining my presence."

"That is always a possibility, but I do believe that we are indeed seeing the famous Prince Legolas himself," Elrohir said, clapping a hand on Legolas's shoulder. "How have you fared since last we met, _mellon_? It has been far too many seasons indeed."

"Quite so. I have fared admirably, though I admit the quiet and the mundane of life here in Valinor is almost maddening in its sameness day after day."

"That is why you should have come to us more often! We would have eased your boredom and fed your thirst for adventure."

"Ah, but I have found an adventure all on my own now, which has brought me to your halls," Legolas said, taking his seat beside Elrohir. "Surely word has reached you of my current quest?"

"The only word that has reached us is that you have taken up a post in the library and are currently examining each volume with the meticulous care of a financier that has come up a penny short in his ledgers. What has driven you to devote such time and energy to the written word when you could be joining us on a hunt or indulging us in a test of archery prowess?"

"I do not think I shall tell you," Legolas said airily, hiding his smile as he looked down at his plate. He knew that the twins would be driven mad at the secrecy he was now exhibiting. "There is no reason for you to be made aware of the circumstances surrounding my actions."

"Dear Prince, that is where you are wrong," Elladan said earnestly from across the table. "For you know that we will not rest until we get the truth out of you. In the interests of your own peace and quiet, I insist you share your story. It must be a fascinating one, judging from the rumors already circulating regarding your abrupt arrival."

"To what rumors are you referring?" Legolas asked, feigning confusion as he took a sip from his goblet.

"Only that you burst through the doors looking like a wild animal, drenched and worn as you demanded an audience with our father as lighting flashed through the open door behind you. It is as if you were consumed by some powerful magic. It frightened several of the maids to see your wrath."

"There was no wrath involved," Legolas said, feeling slightly guilty at his hasty actions now. "However, there is some truth to the rumor that I am consumed by some powerful magic. It is a strong spell that has forced me to make the journey here and take up my post amongst the ancient tomes."

"Ah, you tease! Please enlighten us with what has driven you to your current state. Do you seek a cure for a wicked curse? A spell to turn back time to when your life was full of purpose? Or merely a charm to ward off all those love-struck _ellith_ you have back in your forests?"

"None of them, though perhaps the last is the closest to the truth."

"Trouble with the swarming ladies of your realm, Prince?" Elrohir said with a laugh. It was at this point Lord Elrond entered, Lady Celebrían on his arm. The three elves stood as the lord and lady approached, waiting for them to be seated before returning to their own chairs and former conversation.

"So is it the hordes of _ellith_ that have driven you from you home?" Elladan pressed, picking up a fork and starting on the evening meal. "I knew you would be forced into madness eventually."

"While I admit I have taken great precautions as of late to avoid the many ladies of court seeking my favor, it is not their actions that have forced me from my father's halls to join you here."

"Your vague responses are most irritating, _mellon_," Elrohir said, casting his gaze sideways as his fork rose from his plate to his mouth. "Perhaps you will be more forthcoming, _Ada_?"

"If Prince Legolas does not wish for you to know his purpose, then I shall not reveal it," Lord Elrond said evenly, though the corner of his mouth twitched with the hint of a smile. "Though I do believe I understand his hesitance in sharing such information with both of you."

"I must surely scream if you do not tell us now, Legolas!" Elladan said, throwing his hands up to emphasize his point. "What secrets have you that cannot be shared with such old and dear friends as us?"

"Matters of the heart are never easily shared, no matter how close one is to his confidants."

"I may just collapse in shock," Elladan said, clasping his hand over his heart as his eyes widened comically. "Does this mean that the stouthearted and noble prince has at last found a lady that is worthy of his attentions? Someone capable of catching his stern and appraising eye?"

"Perhaps," Legolas answered vaguely, eyes on his meal.

"We must have details! I am particularly curious what it is about this maiden that has driven you to seek refuge in our library. Has she a love for books that you are eager to take advantage of, or is she perhaps immune to your charms and you are looking for methods to woo her, in which case I would strongly suggest you abandon the books and let Elrohir and myself give you advice instead."

"Neither," Legolas said, eyes meeting the curious ones across the table. "I use your library in the hopes that somewhere in the countless numbers of pages I shall uncover the name of the lady that has run away with my heart."

"You love her, yet do not even know her name?" Elrohir asked in astonishment. "How is it that she was able to escape you without providing that important piece of information? Surely your skills would make such a thing impossible."

"I cannot have you thinking less of my numerous skill sets, can I?" Legolas said with a laugh. "She has eluded me because she is one of the Maiar, a servant of Oromë. She vanished into the snow as I tracked her down, leaving nothing but fox prints and an enchanting laugh on the air."

"A Maia? Now that is an intriguing bit of information," Lady Celebrían said, joining in the conversation. "How did you happen to meet this particular lady?"

"Our celebration for the winter solstice was a masquerade, my lady," Legolas said, turning to address her. "She appeared late in the night, dressed as a white fox. She was unusual, and scared away several dance partners before my curiosity got the better of me. I have never met another like her. She knew more about me in the brief moments we danced than most people know from all their years of association."

"So it was love at first sight, then? I never pictured you as such a romantic," Elladan teased, eyes sparkling with humor. "Details, Legolas! Tell us more!"

"Her wit was matched only by her beauty," Legolas began, obliging to Elladan's request, unable to hold back his praise for the lovely lady that still haunted his thoughts, both waking and when his mind wandered the paths of dreams. "And both were beyond any I had seen in another. When I asked for her name, she refused to share it. She was the only one who had discovered my identity the entire night, hidden as I was in a dark cloak and mask. But since she claimed to have discovered my name on her own, she said I must work to find hers. And such a quest would not be easy or straight forward. It was not until she fled from me and disappeared into the forest that I realized she was a Maia. Before she left, she informed me that my friends may be able to lead me to the answers I sought. So now I search the library for any mention of a lady with long white hair, or a pale fox with amber eyes. I know this: she was a loyal servant of Oromë since the coming of the elves, and it is with this knowledge that I hope to uncover her identity and then her hiding place, somewhere in the far off reaches of Aman."

"You have a mystery on your hands, it seems," Lady Celebrían said after a moment of silence while both her sons stared at Legolas in awe. "While I am unfamiliar with the lady you speak of, I will certainly be mindful of your words when I do my own reading. If I uncover any mention of such an individual I shall inform you immediately."

"Thank you, my lady," Legolas said with a smile and nod of his head. "I appreciate such assistance. As it is, I find your library quite daunting. I have a great deal of work ahead of me, I think."

"I can speak with some of my advisors and record keepers if it would be of assistance," Lord Elrond spoke up, eyes meeting Legolas's. "Perhaps one of them has come across some mention of a white fox in their years of browsing."

"Any help you can give me will be most welcome," Legolas said gratefully. "I do not wish to impose upon you long, but I fear if I were to do such research on my own, it would indeed be a long time before I left your halls."

"As I said before, you are welcome as long as you wish to be here. But you seem to be in rather a rush, so I will offer as much assistance as I can. With luck, someone will have information that can aid you on your quest. I only have one request."

"What would that be, my lord?" Legolas asked after Lord Elrond failed to elaborate in a timely manner.

"I only ask that when you find this lady of yours, you would journey here so that we may meet this enchanting Maia for ourselves. If her wit and beauty are as great as you say, then it would truly be a crime for you to keep her to yourself."

"When I find her, I will be sure you will be among the first to know," Legolas agreed with a smile. "It will be my pleasure, for it would indeed be a crime not to show off such a gem."

"If I had been told secondhand of your words just now, I would not have believed them," Elrohir said, shaking his head. "I do not think smitten begins to cover your obvious devotion to this mysterious lady of yours. To think that you knew her for such a short time and still she has ensnared you with her charms. I cannot fathom it."

"Someday perhaps you will understand," Celebrían said, patting her son's hand gently. "Indeed, I hope that day is not so far off."

"I see I am not the only one who has parents eager to marry me off," Legolas commented, amused. "How often do you both have ladies paraded before you, twittering away, eager for your attentions?"

"Far less than _Naneth _would like," Elladan said with a laugh. "We long ago learned how to deftly escape such games. We are not as tolerant of such things as you."

"Tolerant only to an external observer," Legolas replied, taking a sip of wine. "I resented every moment of it over the years. Though I am grateful for this last effort on the part of my scheming parents, as it somehow brought the elusive vixen to my door."

"Does it make all the past exploits worth it?"

"I do believe it does."

* * *

_Would love to hear your reviews, even if this chapter was lacking in new information. I would also like to give a big thanks to **Certh** for keeping me honest and calling me out on my laziness. Some of you may have noticed I have started spelling Oromë properly, and that my language has (hopefully) maintained the tone I was originally aiming for in my Oneshot. I was a bit lazy in the first chapter, but I will do my best to keep up the proper respect for my own writing and that of Professor Tolkien. Keep calling me out on anything that seems out of place or if my facts stray from the lore (in major ways; I may make small changes to fit the plot I have in my head). Cheers, and have a great 2014 if I don't get another chapter out until April!_


End file.
